epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/RoboCop vs The Terminator. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains
Oh hey, didn't see you there. It's been a while. Anyway, finally got this season finale out, just in time for my finals week at school. Oh boy, I should be studying. Anyway, here it is: RoboCop, OCP's robotic super officer who cleans the Detroit streets of criminal scum, battles The Terminator T-800, Skynet's finest assassin machine ever made. Huge thanks to my boi Pika for the title cards and cover like always, and my good friend Metal for writing as RoboCop. With that, enjoy. Cast EpicLLOYD as Terminator Eminem as RoboCop Intro Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! '' '' '' '' Versus! Begin! Battle RoboCop Public nudity's against the law! Come with me, dead or alive for your crimes! Prepare for Judgment Day as I put you back behind bars for criminal rhymes. Verbally burning your endoskeleton for Resistance against humanity. Crushing this calculator into Reese's pieces for fighting authority. Justice won't show Salvation for watered down slasher movies. This defective model's reenacting GTA while I carry out my duties. Allow me to show my fellow officers the basic 101 on Termination; I now decree subject T-800 guilty of half assed assassination! Terminator Come with me, if you want to spit: I’m the best intelligence, besting this benevolence, I'm the Genisys, a Skynet connected nemesis, Hunting you down, destroying your town, Putting you and rest of Detroit in the ground! Your OCP is gonna be left hopeless! Officers are already under heat, so I guess no one’d notice! I know why you cry, getting emotional for me, Not because you’re choking, because of 2014! RoboCop The Rise Of RoboCop will be the Genysis of peace in Detroit, While like Termy’s body: his relevance and rep are destroyed. I have the public trust and I'll use it to punish you, Even the common punks on the street shoot better than you do. You're the Holocause of Skynet’s fall and property damage in L.A., For that punishment is required so future fugitives are new pray. Upholding the law on my shoulders, you only carry the guns you stole, And for the motorcycles you snatch and for that: fuck you, asshole! I'm a perfected bringer of justice and not even close to being my equal, Your flow and disses are a bigger crime than all your sequels. Terminator You don’t discourage me, Murphy, you can’t even hurt me, Firstly, you’re unworthy, I’ll make you beg for mercy! Determination; the terms you're hating is "extermination", The Terminator’s verse is worse for your vocation! Denounced the T-1000, how can you be doubting me? Shootouts with police, still standing when they’ve surrounded me! I’m unstoppable! Only downfall was my pride and the lava I spit! You couldn’t blow up in rhyme if you set your bombs to six! I’m not one of your gangs, see, you’ve only made me angry, Breaking you down, Alex! So hasta la vista, baby. Who won?! Who's next? You decide! Epic! *gunshot* Rap! *gunshot* Battles! *excessive amounts of gunfire* of Heroes and Villains!!! Who won? RoboCop The Terminator Hints Revealed "Look to the sky.": Skynet. Look to the Skynet. "The best one on the net.": Again, Skynet. "This rapper will VS Everybody.": Reference to Detroit saying and Eminem song, "Detroit vs. Everybody", where RoboCop's from. Mit's note Thanks for reading my battles for this new series, guys. I really love a lot of the suggestions and all the feedback I've been given. Thanks for making this a sweet series! Now get ready for Season Two. Category:Blog posts